


Karkinos, Onoi, kai Fatne.

by mariamagdalena19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Birthday, F/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era, Romance, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamagdalena19/pseuds/mariamagdalena19
Summary: The hottest day of summer, and the happiest of their life; James and Lily's life are now changed forever.





	Karkinos, Onoi, kai Fatne.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written as part of a Jily/October contest in a forum in ff.net. I lost.

_“Love is all […]”_

_-*Because, The Beatles._

* * *

 

There was practically no one on the streets in Downtown muggle London, only the occasional person who would hurriedly try to get out of the sun’s way, which was shining brightly from the highest point in the sky. It was a Thursday, and most people would only dare to go out, trying to get home after finishing their working day, after 5 o’clock.

However, if one could enter magic London, one could find that a particular group of people couldn’t have their spirits crushed, no matter the heat.

A tall, handsome man with black hair rushed through a dessert street, a wrapped present in his hand. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt, and his forehead was starting to glisten with sweat, but kept a steady pace towards his destination.

Sirius Black entered through the cool glass to the lobby of St. Mungo’s, stopping only briefly to ask the witch in the front desk for the room he was looking for.

Outside the room he stopped for a second, his hands a little clammy, preparing himself for what was on the other side.

When he entered, he was almost immediately knocked down by a man who had lunged towards him and now had him in a tight hug.

“Padfoot! You made it!”

“Of course,” answered Sirius as James broke apart, “I have to meet my godson.”

“Oh, Padfoot,” said James, as he beamed more brightly than Sirius had seen him in years, “he’s the best person in the whole world.”

“James,” said another man that had approached them, “he’s only been alive four hours.”

“Moony,” said very seriously James, “it doesn’t matter. He’s the best person in the whole wide world.”

Sirius laughed, and turned to look at the bed.

“Hi, Sirius,” said Lily, who was looking as radiant as her husband. In her arms she held a bundle of blankets, it’s content out of view.

“Is that him?” asked Sirius, more quietly now. Lily nodded, and he moved closer, James and Remus walking right behind him.

When Sirius was next to her, Lily moved the bundle and a small sleeping baby was uncovered.

“Sirius, this is Harry James, your godson.”

Lily passed Harry to Sirius, who, after leaving the present on the bed, held him carefully, afraid to hurt him.

“He’s so…” Sirius couldn’t find the correct words to describe him.

“Perfect?” Suggested Lily.

“Brilliant? The most wonderful thing that has ever happened? The greatest baby? The greatest human being to have ever existed?” Added James, his eyes fixed in Harry as he pulled an arm around Sirius’s shoulders.

Sirius only smiled.

“I cannot believe you two made this. Well, I mean, not you Lily,” he added with a look towards her, “but you, Prongs?”

“I know!” Said James, “I cannot believe it either.”

Lily rolled her eyes, and her husband sat next to her.

If she was honest, she couldn’t believe it either. The war had raged on, and everyday more bad news seemed to arrive. But as she looked at her son, her Harry, her heart was full with warmth and love, and she felt hopeful for the future. If something as wonderful as him could happen to them, surely not everything was lost.

“Oh, oh, he’s waking,” said Sirius, alarmed.

James got up and took Harry from him, holding him closely as he retook his place next to Lily. Both turned to look at Harry who, although awake, wasn’t fussing. His deep blue eyes fixed on both his parents.

Anyone, magical or not, who entered the room would’ve known just how special and precious that exact moment was, how full of love that single bed was. James teared his eyes from Harry and turned to Lily, who was still looking at the baby. He had never loved her more, and she had never looked more beautiful.

She turned to look at James, and he leaned down to kiss her. A warm kiss, full of things that he had never been able to put in words. As they broke apart, Lily leaned and kissed Harry’s head.

Yes, terrible things had happened, and even worse things were to come, but in that moment love and happiness for a new baby, and for each other, filled them completely, and it filled the entire room with their love.

On this day, the Potters would be nothing but happy and complete.

* * *

 

_“[…] Love is you.”_

_-*_


End file.
